


Insomniac

by KahanniAlone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, Lion judging Connie for 10 minutes straight, NyQuil Chicken, shitpost, sorry this had to be my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahanniAlone/pseuds/KahanniAlone
Summary: Connie has some trouble sleeping, and forgets Steven was going to sneak in that night.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Insomniac

Ugh.

Connie had sat through hours of lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The uneasy pit in her stomach that had been churning for no apparent reason had been keeping her awake. Just more anxiety, she thought bitterly.

Turning to her side, she watched her digital clock intently. The numbers which faintly flowed in the dark read 3:01, and an unblinking dot signified it was in the morning. True to the clock’s time-telling, it was pitch black outside, accompanied only by the faint sound of rain pattering on the pavement.

It would be just fine to go to her dorm’s kitchen and make something to eat, right? Maybe a snack would put her to bed.

Groaning and pushing herself up, Connie ran her hands through her hair, in an attempt to make it even a little neater. It made no sense, no one was there for her to impress. She supposed she just wanted to feel a little nicer.

Tugging at the straps of her top and adjusting her pajamas, the girl stretched her arms upward before stepping out of bed, eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the dark. She could make her way to the kitchen just fine, not minding the cold wooden floor against her bare feet.

She ignored the buzz of her phone, not noticing the little heart next to the contact. Whatever message it was, it could wait. For now, the only thing that mattered was coming up with a strategic concoction bound to put her to bed.

Flipping the lights of the kitchen on, Connie dug up a wok and some vegetable oil from the bottom cabinet, turning the stove on to low heat. In the grogginess of her sleep, she blinked a little extra, swearing something had passed in the shadows in the corner of her vision. 

Give me a fucking break, demons. She looked into the top cabinet as well, pursing her lips as her eyebrows narrowed. She decided, fuck it, why not some NyQuil with the breaded chicken?

The next few minutes felt like a hazy, anxious blur. At some point, Lion had showed up, resting and watching her soundly from the doorway, seated and staring with that piercing gaze.

As the breaded chicken went into the oil to fry, she turned, suddenly very self-conscious. 

“Don’t fucking judge me.”

He stared on. She could almost imagine his words, 

‘Oh Connie, you’re losing your head, Connie. You’re stressed out and can’t sleep, Connie.’

“Shut the fuck up.”

She opened the bottle of NyQuil, about to pour it in, when she heard the window open. Turning around, she gasped.

Steven stood, staring at her with a blank face as she stood over the stove, pouring NyQuil into the wok of fried chicken, looking incredibly guilty.

“Connie. What—“

She dropped everything, moving to rub at her eyes before she sat down, turned over, face-down on the floor. She couldn’t take this anymore.

“Stressed out. Need peen.”


End file.
